


Blow Us All Away

by WishingForMyHogwartsLetter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I promise, It's Hamilton, It's Just Talking, M/M, Musicals, Steve Rogers-centric, That's it, They don't actually watch it ok, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingForMyHogwartsLetter/pseuds/WishingForMyHogwartsLetter
Summary: The Avengers go see a very famous musical for Peter's birthday. Look at the title see if you get it. Rated T for only like one curse word. It's also very short, basically just the Avengers talking about it.





	Blow Us All Away

**Author's Note:**

> … I have no explanation for this.

“Why do we have to go see it?”

“ _ Because _ , Capsicle, Peter said he wanted to go see it and do you really want to say no to that kid?” Tony looked up from his Starkpad to raise an eyebrow at him. 

Steve groaned and looked around the room for support. Nobody met his eye, not even Bucky.

“Oh come on Cap, it’s a really good show!” Clint said from inside the vents.

“Bucky and I had plans that day!” Steve complained.

“Oh don’t be such a drama queen, just reschedule. It’s just one date,” Natasha rolled her eyes, looking away from her book.

“What’s it about anyway?” Steve asked.

Tony let out a short laugh. “US history. Sort of.”

“Sounds boring.”

“ _ Gasp _ ! Guys, you hear that? Captain America doesn’t care about his country!” Tony teased. “Nah, it’s really not. I’ve never actually seen it, but Peter makes me listen to the soundtrack in the lab, and the songs are pretty good.”

“You’ll like the main character Steve, really patriotic guy,” Natasha added. 

“I still don’t see why because Peter and his friends want to go, the rest of us have to too,” Steve argued. 

“Hey! I want to see it too! Those tickets cost more than my life!” Clint yelled, falling out of the vents. “Ow.”

“It’ll be like a date anyways,” Tony said, eyes on his tablet. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to see it, it’s I have to go see it with you guys,” Steve said.

“What’s wrong with us?!” Clint exclaimed, rubbing his head. 

“Clint, get off the floor. Steve, you’re coming whether you like it or not. We’re not letting those tickets to go to waste,” Natasha glared at him. 

Steve sighed. Looks like he wasn’t getting out of this one. 

“No you’re not,” Natasha said, returning to her book, and Steve realized he said that out loud. 

“Come on, Stevie,” Bucky came over to wrap an arm around his waist. “Shuri showed me a few clips on Youtube. You’ll love it!”

“…fine,” Steve sighed. Everyone chuckled at his surrender.

“Wait, what was the musical called again?”

…

“I can’t believe you’re taking us to see Hamilton!!” Peter squealed. It was a week later. Tony, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Sam, Peter, and his friends Ned and Michelle were standing in front of the theater. 

“With the actual Avengers too!” Ned gaped at everyone, except for Loki because Loki had taken a liking to Peter a few months back and had started to hang out with him and his friends, so Ned was used to him.

“You’re both nerds,” Michelle said. 

Peter had been talking about Hamilton all week after Tony presented the tickets to him as a birthday present. There were two extra tickets, as they were going to have Rhodey and Pepper come, but they were both very busy. So naturally, the tickets went to Peter’s friends. 

“Oh shush, you’ve been talking about this show nonstop all week,” Sam rolled his eyes. (He’s acting annoyed but he’s lowkey super excited.)

Peter gasped happily. “Was that a Hamilton pun?!” Sam groaned. 

“Mini Stark, what is this ‘Hamilton’ about?” Thor boomed, making Ned squeak a bit.

“I’m not-nevermind. It’s about one of America’s founding fathers,  _ Alexander Hamilton _ ,” Peter sang that last part. 

“Hmm, I remember him. I used to read his works when I was bored and needed something to read. He was quite outspoken about his ideas,” Loki mused.

“I keep forgetting you’re like, a thousand years old,” Peter stared at the god. 

Tony rolled his eyes and ushered the kids inside. “Come on children. The show is gonna start.”

“WAIT!” Peter yelled, and quickly whipped out his phone. “Picture!”

He snapped a quick selfie with Ned and Michelle, then furiously typed something. 

“Who are you texting?” Bruce asked curiously. 

“Shuri. She’s gonna be so jealous that we’re going to see Hamilton without her,” Peter cackled. 

“You know she’s gonna kill you for that,” Bucky deadpanned.

“Oh, he knows,” Michelle snickered. 

Once they were inside the theater Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce took the kids to one row while Thor and Loki sat not too far away. Wanda went off with Vision, leaving Bucky, Steve and Sam stuck together. 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck third-wheeling with you two lovebirds,” Sam grumbled, taking his seat. 

“Shut it, Wilson. It’s not like I’m happy with this arrangement either,” Bucky glared at him, leaning onto Steve. The woman sitting behind them suddenly realized who was in front of her and start asking for autographs, quickly ending the possibility of a fight between the two.

“This isn’t over,” Bucky hissed at Sam. 

The lights dimmed and the play began. 

… 

“That was amazing,” Bucky said enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had spent the majority of the second act crying, which Sam was bound to tease him about later. 

“That was really good,” Steve agreed. “Just out of curiosity, how much of it is true?” 

“Most of it, Lin Manuel Miranda based it off this book…” Sam paused, “I forgot what it’s called but it was Hamilton’s biography.” 

As they made their way out of the theater and back to the Avengers bus, they started chatting about the play, Clint joining them. 

Bucky said he related with Burr on a spiritual level.

“Why?” Clint asked. 

“He’s just trying to stop his dumbass frenemy from running into war and getting himself killed,” Bucky glared at Steve, who had the grace to look sheepish. 

“What about the whole, killing Hamilton thing?” Sam asked. 

“I was the Winter Soldier remember? I tried to kill him then. Luckily I didn’t,” Bucky kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. (He was at that stage where he could talk about the Winter Soldier era quite easily.) Sam pretended to gag at the affection, and Bucky flipped him off.

To the surprise of everyone, Hamilton was in fact, not Steve’s favorite character. In reality, Steve thought Hamilton was more like Tony, to be honest, big ego and good with politics. 

“He’s the most patriotic guy though! Who’s your favorite then?” Clint asked. 

“I actually liked Angelica best,” Steve said thoughtfully. 

“Good choice,” Michelle said, making them all jump.

“Jesus, kid. How long were you standing there?” Sam rubbed his chest.

Michelle just smirked and walked past them to rejoin her friends. 

“That girl scares me,” Bucky commented. 

“She’s like a mini-Natasha,” Sam agreed.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Bruce called a little ways behind them. 

“Anyway, why do you like her the best?” Clint asked. 

“She reminds me of Peggy. Carter, not Schuyler,” Steve added. “She’s badass, doesn’t let anyone tell her she can’t do anything because she’s a woman, and proves this by using her talents when they don’t expect it.” 

“What happened to Peggy Schuyler anyway?” Bucky asked, climbing into the bus Tony got for the Avengers. 

“She got sick when she was 40 or so, and died in 1801 at the age of 42. There wasn’t too much to tell,” Michelle said. “Angelica followed soon after in 1814.” 

“How do you know that?” Ned looked at her curiously. 

“I read loser,” she said dryly, and fist-bumped Loki, who was seated near her reading Great Expectations. 

“There was an unconfirmed story about Peggy though. Some loyalists tried to capture her dad and stormed the mansion. Everyone hid upstairs but left the baby downstairs, so Peggy ran downstairs to get her,” Michelle continued. “They threatened her and she told them her father went to warn the rest of the town and they ran. One of the Native Americans tried to throw a spear or something at her went she ran back upstairs.”

“She sounds like a brave warrior,” Thor boomed, nodding approvingly. Ned gave another squeak. 

“So Cap? Whaddya think?” Tony asked.

“It was really good,” Steve said. 

“Glad I dragged you along?” Tony raised an eyebrow, grinning. 

“I’m not giving you the satisfaction of saying yes,” Steve said after a short pause. 

“I do believe Lady Michelle would make a good Angelica,” Thor looked at her. 

She smirked slightly. “Even with the love triangle thing?”

“You were pretty close to Liz,” Ned pointed out. “At least closer than everyone else was to you.”

“Accept you got the guy,” Peter grinned at her. She rolled her eyes but looked rather pleased with herself as she buried her nose into her book. “Loser.”

The conversation quickly fizzled away, leaving only a pleasant silence. 

...

“So anyway, you liked it?” Bucky asked Steve later, going back to their floor. 

“Yeah it was better than I expected,” Steve said.

“So I guess you could say that Hamilton…” Bucky paused, “...blew us all away.”

“Bucky. Stop.”

Bucky laughed and went to kiss his boyfriend. 

**…**

 

**Bonus:**

 

_ MemeQueen: Peter _

 

_ MemeQueen: Peter _

 

_ MemeQueen: Peter _

 

_ MemeQueen: I thought I could trust you _

 

_ MemeQueen: How dare you go see Hamilton without me _

 

_ MemeQueen: And then rub it in my face. _

 

_ MemeQueen: Why _

 

_ MemeQueen: Peter you’re killing me _

 

_ SpiderWhiteBoy: Then perish _

 

_ MemeQueen: Fuck you _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never actually went to see Hamilton, just like Clint those tickets cost more than my life. I just listened the soundtrack and wanted to write this. I also have not been to the theater before, so I don’t know anything.


End file.
